WASIAT
by Authornya Fanboy
Summary: 'Bukan wasiat Ibu yang membuatku begini. Aku hanya tak cukup kuat untuk menanggungnya.' / "Apa Ibu sudah tak menyayangi kami lagi hingga bisa berkata bahwa ibu akan segera pergi?" / "aku mungkin sudah besar, tapi aku benci ketika Ibu mulai berbicara tentang wasiat!" / "kau tahu? Ada beberapa hal kecil yang bahkan tak pernah kau duga akan menimpamu." / Seventeen Wonwoo FF / 1S
Title : WASIAT

Author : Authornya Fanboy

Cast : Jeon Wonwoo

Other Casts : Jeon Bohyuk

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Angst

.

.

.

 **DLDR**

 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

.

.

.

 **[WONWOO POV]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukan wasiat Ibu yang membuatku begini. Aku hanya tak cukup kuat untuk menanggungnya._

.

.

Sore itu, seperti biasa, aku pulang sekolah dengan tas penuh berisi tugas. Entah aku yang berlebihan atau tugas dari Cho-Saem memang sangat banyak hingga tasku terasa begitu berat.

Belum sampai sepatu kiriku kulepas, Ibu sudah memanggilku dari arah dapur.

"Wonwoo-ya, kemari sebentar"

"iya, bu"

Aku menghampiri Ibu yang tengah duduk dengan beberapa kertas di hadapannya.

"ada apa, Bu?" ucapku seraya duduk di salah satu kursi, menghadap Ibuku.

"Nak, Ibu ingin berpesan padamu." Ujarnya sembari menyusun beberapa surat yang kelihatannya seperti surat-surat asuransi.

"Ibu tahu mungkin ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi Ibu ingin memberimu amanat." Lanjutnya seraya memberikan beberapa lembar surat itu padaku. Jangan tanyakan reaksiku karena saat itu aku hanya diam. Bingung.

"ini adalah surat klaim asuransi. Jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu pada Ibu, maka pergunakanlah ini. Jumlahnya mungkin cukup untuk biaya sekolahmu dan adikmu hingga lulus Kuliah kelak. Jadi, jagalah surat ini baik-baik." Aku melihat lembaran surat itu bingung. Kenapa hal seperti ini diberitahunya padaku? Bukankah ini terlalu cepat?

"di dalam folder itu ada nomor seseorang yang bisa kau hubungi untuk mengurus klaim. Jangan ragu untuk menghubunginya ketika sesuatu terjadi pada Ibu. Kau mengerti?" Ibu melihatku seolah mengharapkan jawaban 'Ya'. Aku melihatnya dengan pandangan kebingungan.

"Bu, bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Aku bahkan tak mengerti apapun tentang asuransi" sanggahku halus.

"Ibu tahu, akan tetapi sepertinya akan lebih baik jika Ibu memberitahumu sejak dini, Wonwoo-ya. Ahli waris asuransi ini adalah kau dan adikmu, Bohyuk. Ibu tak memberikannya kepada ayahmu karena kita semua tahu, uang itu mungkin saja ia pergunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri." Penjelasan ibu kali ini ada benarnya. Ayahku bukanlah sosok ayah yang baik. Ia kerap menggunakan uangnya untuk berjudi, membeli puluhan bungkus rokok dan Bir, bahkan menyewa wanita tunasusila dengan uang ibuku tanpa ragu. Namun aku tetap belum bisa menerima alasan ibu yang seolah-olah ia akan segera pergi!

"Bu, aku tahu Ibu sangat menyayangi kami: Aku dan Bohyuk. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ibu berkata seperti itu pada anakmu sendiri? Apa Ibu sudah tak menyayangi kami lagi hingga bisa berkata bahwa ibu akan segera _pergi_?" ucapku sedikit bergetar, menahan isakan karena sungguh, ucapan ibu sedikit mengguncang mentalku.

"Wonwoo-ya. Bukan maksud Ibu untuk menakut-nakutimu. Ibu hanya ingin kedua anak Ibu memiliki masa depan yang terjamin. Hanya itu" jelasnya.

Aku tak merespon apapun kecuali memandang bola mata Ibu yang indah itu. Sorot mata yang hangat, dengan dihiasi beberapa garis halus yang semakin membuatnya bersahaja.

"baik, Bu. Aku akan menjaga surat-surat ini demi Ibu" balasku sambil berusaha menarik senyum. Aku mencoba mendewasakan pikiranku dengan merima ucapan Ibu tadi. Ya, bagaimana[pun aku adalah anak sulung. Sudah kewajibanku untuk menjaga Ibu dan Adikku, bukan?

Aku berjalan memasuki kamar. Entah mengapa belakangan ini kepalaku sering dilanda nyeri yang amat menyiksa, tapi aku tak begitu memperdulikannya karena rasa nyeri itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja. Setelah membersihkan tubuh dan mengerjakan tumpukan tugas, aku langsung berbaring di kasur dan detik berikutnya, aku terlelap.

.

.

.

 _ **1 week later**_

.

.

.

Hari ini aku pulang agak malam. Hey, salahkan temanku yang mendadak mengajakku nonton film! Adik kelasku itu dengan tak sopannya menarik lenganku dan membawaku pada perjalanan melelahkan (dan mengasyikkan) yang orang-orang sebut sebagai kencan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku lekas masuk kamar. Lelah, namun itu semua terbayar sudah dengan hal terakhir yang Mingyu lakukan padaku sebelum masuk rumah tadi. Aaaah~ bahkan hangat bibirnya masih terasa di bibirku~

Aku beranjak, mengambil handuk dan memutuskan untuk mandi. Tepat saat membuka kenop pintu, Ibu sudah berdiri dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya. Ia tersenyum simpul. Senyumku hilang.

"Wonwoo-ya, ibu ingin bicara sebentar, boleh?" tanya-nya. Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu kami berdua duduk di kasurku.

"Wonwoo-ya" panggilnya pelan.

"Ne?"

"ini adalah beberapa berkas mengenai pekerjaan ibu" aku mulai tak menyukai perbincangan ini.

"didalamnya ada beberapa penjelasan rinci mengenai tunjangan-tunjangan yang akan kalian dapatkan jika Ibu sudah meninggal. Kalian hanya tinggal me-"

"tidak, Bu!" protesku cepat.

"aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini! Apa saat ini ibu sedang berwasiat?! Aku tak mau mendengarnya!"

"Wonwoo-ya-"

"apa ibu tak pernah menyadarinya? Ini membebani mentalku! Apa ibu hanya berpikir tentang apa yang ibu rasakan?! Apa ibu tak pernah memikirkan apa yang kurasakan?! Rasanya sakit, Bu! Semua surat sialan dan wasiat itu seolah menjelaskan bahwa ibu akan meninggalkan kami! IYA KAN?!" sentakku. Sungguh, maafkan aku, Bu. Aku tak pernah berbicara sekeras ini padamu. Maafkan aku, tapi aku sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi.

"aku mungkin sudah besar, tapi aku benci ketika Ibu mulai berbicara tentang wasiat! Tolong pikirkan mentalku sedikit saja, Bu! Rasanya sakit sekali ketika Ibu berkata seolah Ibu akan pergi meninggalkan kami!" air mataku meluncur entah berapa banyak, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya benci saat-saat seperti ini.

Ibu memelukku. Aku merengkuh tubuh mungilnya erat, masih dengan isak tangisku.

"maafkan Ibumu, Wonwoo-ya. Ibu melakukan ini karena Ibu menyayangi kalian" aku membuka mataku, melihat sekantong penuh obat di atas meja nakas.

'aku tahu seberapa besar Ibu menyayangiku. Tapi kau bahkan tak tahu seberapa sakitnya aku sekarang, Bu'

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

Aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Entah apa gunanya, namun kuharap itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang melanda kepalaku saat ini. Biasanya, rasa pusing ini hanya berlangsung sebentar, namun entah mengapa kali ini terjadi begitu lama. Aku hanya mampu menahannya sembari berguling-guling di kasur hingga terjatuh. Tak lama, seorang membuka pintu kamarku. Sepertinya itu Bohyuk, karena hanya ada dia saat ini.

"Hyung! Kau kenapa?!" tanya-nya panik. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini aku tengah menjambak rambutku dan berguling di lantai kamar tak karuan.

"ke-kepalaku.." ucapku sekuat tenaga. entah, rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang memukul kepala bagian belakangku dengan palu gada. Sakit sekali!

"Hyung! Bertahanlah! Kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit sekarang!" ucapnya seraya membopong-ku dan mendudukkanku pada jok mobil. Persetan denganku yang selalu melarangnya membawa mobil karena belum cukup umur, saat ini aku benar-benar bergantung padanya.

Sesampainya di Rumah Sakit, aku segera dibawa ke Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Tubuhku dibaringkan di atas ranjang dan detik berikutnya hanya hitam yang kulihat.

.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan saat kudengar suara isak tangis seseorang.

'seperti suara Bohyuk'

Kubuka mataku, dan benar saja. Bohyuk sedang menatapku sambil terisak. Kulihat tangannya memegang secarik kertas. Kuduga itu hasil pemeriksaan dokter. Ah.. apa ia sudah tahu?

"ada apa denganmu, Bohyuk-ah?" ucapku santai walau masih terdengar lemah. Ia hanya menatapku tajam.

"Hyung" panggilnya.

"Hm" aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Sungguh tatapannya sangat mengerikan saat ini.

"sudah berapa lama?"

"…"

"Hyung"

"Dua bulan"

"dan kau memendamnya sendirian?" tanya-nya. Aku menatap maniknya yang berair itu. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"kau tahu? Ada beberapa hal kecil yang bahkan tak pernah kau duga akan menimpamu."

"tapi mengapa kau tak memberitahu kami? Apa kau tak memberitahu Ibu tentang ini?" aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"untuk apa? Ia bahkan terlalu sibuk dengan wasiatnya, hingga melenyapkan kepekaannya terhadap keluarga" ucapku dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"apa kau tak menyayangi Ibu? Ia mungkin akan terpukul jika melihat surat ini!" sungguh, apa itu sebuah pertanyaan? Tentu saja aku sangat menyayanginya!

"tentu aku menyayanginya. Aku hanya belum siap melihat reaksi Ibu ketika mengetahui semua wasiatnya akan berakhir percuma." Aku tersenyum lagi. kali ini dengan sebuah linangan air mata. Aku kembali menatap Bohyuk.

"Bohyuk-ah"

"Ne, Hyung" katanya. Kulihat wajahnya mulai membengkak. Apa ia terus menangis selama aku tak sadarkan diri?

"aku ingin kau berjanji akan satu hal. Janji antar sesama pria" kami masih saling menatap.

"rahasiakan surat itu hingga saatnya tiba. Aku yang akan mengatakannya pada ibu kelak"

"tapi Hyu-" aku menggenggam tangannya erat sebelum ia menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Bohyuk-ah. Ini permintaan terakhirku" ucapku seraya mengulas senyum tipis. ia menatapku semakin sendu. Sungguh tak pernah aku melihat wajahnya se-kosong itu.

"Hei, aku tak pernah tahu kalau adikku memiliki stok air mata yang begitu banyak" candaku, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya bersedih karenaku. Aku harus tetap terlihat kuat!

"kau memang brengsek, Hyung"

"dan kau menyayangi Hyung-mu yang brengsek ini, bukan?" detik selanjutnya, ia menghamburkan dirinya memeluk tubuhku.

"ya. Aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Kami menyayangimu"

.

 _ **Flashback OFF**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah _pemberontakan_ ku terhadap wasiat Ibu, hari-hariku mulai berangsur membaik. Ibu mulai mengurangi intensitas pembicaraannya megenai hal itu. Pusing di kepalaku semakin sering terjadi, namun tak masalah karena ada obat-obatan yang mampu menanganinya dengan cukup baik. Pengobatanku di Rumah Sakit juga selalu kulakukan. Ditemani Bohyuk, ia selalu menemani pengobatanku, bahkan rela membolos pada ulangan hariannya. Jika Bohyuk adalah seorang wanita, maka ia akan langsung menjadi ketua tim _Cheerleader_ karena ia sungguh baik dalam memberikan semangat.

.

Ini sudah hari ketiga sejak Ibu pergi melakukan perjalanan dinanya, dan hari kedua sejak aku dirawat di Rumah Sakit. Tentu Bohyuk tahu, toh ia yang mengantarku kesini. Ibu? Aku rasa ia tak perlu tahu. Hey, bukan berarti aku tak menyayanginya! Aku sangat menyayangi Ibuku hingga tak kuasa menunjukkan apa yang kurasakan, apa yang kuidap. Ibu sudah cukup lelah bekerja demi kami.

Setelah seminggu, tubuhku semakin melemah. Aku membuka perlahan mata ini dan kudapati Bohyuk di sisiku.

Dan Ibu di sebelahnya.

"B..Bohyuk-ah"

"Kau sudah siuman, Hyung? Syukurlah" ucapnya lembut.

"apa terjadi sesuatu padaku?"

"kau sempat anfal beberapa kali, hyung. Aku.. kami sangat khawatir padamu" jelas Bohyuk. Sengaja, aku tak menatap wajah Ibu. Bukan karena aku marah, namun aku merasa malu.

"Wonwoo-ya" ucap Ibu lemah. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku. Aku tak boleh menangis. Dengan ibu melihat kondisiku sekarang ini saja sudah membuat air mataku mengumpul.

Ibu beranjak seraya menggenggam tanganku lembut. Oh Tuhan, hanya dengan sentuhannya saja aku merasa akan hidup seribu tahun lagi. tapi bisakah?

"Bu.." aku mencoba membuka suara. Meskipun parau, namun aku yakin itu cukup terdengar.

"maafkan aku, Bu. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjadi seorang anak yang ibu inginkan" ucapku. Dapat kulihat ibu menundukkan kepalanya.

"maafkan aku.." ucapanku menggantung. Pandanganku mulai membias.

"aku tak bisa menjalankan wasiat Ibu dengan baik" satu linangan air lolos dari mataku. ibu mulai terisak.

"tidak, Wonwoo-ya. Ini bukan salahmu.. bukan.." ucap Ibu di sela-sela isakannya.

"Bu.."

"Ne, Wonwoo-ya"

"aku ingin meminta satu hal pada Ibu. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja.. apapun, sayang"

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat. Mencoba memikirkan rangkaian kata yang tepat.

"kumohon, jangan minta Bohyuk memahami semua wasiat Ibu. Ia bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengenal dunia, Bu. Cukup aku yang merasakan bebannya. Maukah Ibu berjanji akan hal itu?" kurasakan nafasku mulai memendek. Sesak.

"Ya.. baiklah Wonwoo-ya"

"Bu, hiduplah sebagaimana Ibu hidup saat ini. Sayangi Bohyuk berkali lipat dari kau menyayangiku. Jangan terlalu lama bekerja. Aku takut Ibu sakit."

"Wonwoo-ya" tangis Ibu mulai terdengar semakin keras.

"Bohyuk-ah.."

"H..hyung.." sekuat tenaga kugenggam tangannya. Ya Tuhan, kakak macam apa aku ini hingga tak menyadari adikku sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan.

"kupercayakan Ibu padamu. Jaga Ibu dengan segenap jiwamu. Lindungi Ibu dengan seluruh tenagamu. Sayangi ibu melebihi belasan wanita yang kau kencani. Aku akan menjaganya dari sana" Cahaya apa itu? Apakah itu pertanda sudah waktunya aku untuk _pulang_?

"pasti hyung" tangis Bohyuk pun pecah.

"hey, ada apa dengan kalian? Mengapa menangis? Sudahlah. Kalian membuatku jadi sedih"

"Wonwoo-ya.. kami menyayangimu" ucap ibu berusaha tersenyum dan menghentikan isakannya.

"aku tahu" sutarik senyuman terbaik, terakhirku untuk mereka. Entah kenapa mataku terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka.

"Bu.. aku mengantuk.. ingin tidur"

"tidurlah, Wonwoo-ya. Kami takkan mengganggumu" ujar Ibu tenang seraya merengkuh tubuh lemasku.

Hangat. Pelukan Ibu memang selalu hangat.

Mataku mulai terpejam. Kurasakan tubuhku semakin ringan. Aku rasa tidurku kali ini akan jauh lebih nyenyak dari sebelumnya.

Dan terbangun di tempat lain, yang lebih indah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bu,_

 _Aku, Wonwoo anakmu, menulis surat ini dengan setulus hatiku._

 _Ibu pasti tahu bahwa aku menyayangi Ibu, bukan? Percayalah. Rasa sayangku padamu melebihi apa yang Ibu bayangkan._

 _Aku tahu selama ini aku kurang bisa menunjukkan rasa sayangku. Seorang laki-laki memang seperti itu, bukan? Hehe_

 _Bu, maafkan aku karena merahasiakan penyakit yang kuidap. Aku hanya tak ingin semakin membebani pikiran Ibu . sekali lagi maafkan aku._

 _Bu, aku tahu ibu membuat semua wasiat itu karena Ibu sangat menyayangi kami. Aku tahu betul akan hal itu. Hanya saja, aku terlalu memikirkan hal itu hingga pada akhirnya radang selaput otak itu menyerangku. Dokter bilang penyakit ini disebabkan oleh virus, akan tetapi perkemangannya semakin memburuk ketika otakku perpikir terlalu keras. Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya, jadi jangan salahkan dokter akan hal ini, ya._

 _Satu permintaanku, tolong jangan beritahu Bohyuk perihal wasiat itu. Hal itu sungguh terlalu berat untuk ia pikul di usianya sekarang. Tunggulah hingga mentalnya benar-benar siap._

 _Terakhir, hiduplah dengan teratur, Bu. Jangan pikirkan tentang Ayah. Pria itu tak pantas menjagamu._

 _Aku, Jeon Wonwoo, menyayangimu sepenuh hati, dari tempat yang lebih indah._

 _._

 _Bohyuk-ah,_

 _Hey, adikku!_

 _Terimakasih karena sudah mau menjaga hyung-mu yang lemah ini, ne!_

 _Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi adik yang aku percaya kau mampu menjaga, menyayangi Ibu lebih baik dariku._

 _Terimakasih karena di paruh akhir perjuanganku melawan penyakit sialan ini, kau senantiasa memberiku semangat tanpa henti. Aigo. Apakah ada adik yang lebih baik dari kau? Aku tak yakin._

 _Maaf, karena aku tak dapat mengawasi pergaulanmu lebih lama. Dari sekarang, kupercayakan semua jalan hidup yang kau pilih, karena aku yakin kau adalah seorang pria yang baik._

 _Maaf, karena aku tak dapat melihat kekasih cantikmu. Pastikan ia memperlakukan Ibu dengan baik!_

 _Maaf, karena selama 19 tahun hidupku, aku lebih banyak memarahimu. Tapi ketahuilah, aku menyayangimu lebih baik dari belasan wanita centil itu!_

 _Bohyuk-ah, kutitipkan Ibu padamu._

 _Aku, disini, selamanya, menyayangimu._

 _Menyayangi kalian._

 _Segenap hatiku._

 _Jeon Wonwoo._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: author ga pernah nyangka bisa nulis ginian Cuma karena dengerin satu lagu aja. Believe it or not, beberapa bagian cerita adalah pengalama yang author rasain sendiri.

Author ga minta macem-macem, kok.

Cuma minta Ripiw aja :)


End file.
